Rearranged
by Ryuuza
Summary: In a world that’s been rearranged, how can two completely different people form a relationship that can withstand their world? [DHr] DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_So.  **Harry Potter** is the Boy Who Lived.  Honorable, brave, sincere.  Always trying to do what's best.  So **genuine**._

_So.  **Ron Weasely** is Harry's best friend.  Red-haired, hot-tempered, loyal.  Always willing to stand up for what's right.  So **trustworthy**._

_So.  **Hermione Granger** is the know-it-all.  Clever, quick-witted, and curious.  Always working to make it to the top.  So **dependable**._

_So.  **Draco Malfoy** is their archenemy.  Pureblood, mocking, heartless.  Always planning Harry's downfall.  So **cruel**._

_This is the world you know.  The characters you're familiar with.  The personalities you've come to expect.  This is everything you could've predicted._

_Now…prepare for your world to be…_

**Rearranged**_._

--

A/N: Some of you may not like the liberties I've taken with rearranging the characters.  I'm sorry…but that's the story plot!  Just stick with me…I'll give you a good story, promise! ^_^ Read and review, please!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.  I've taken artistic license with their personalities and the plot is my own.

--

[1]

Hermione Granger narrowed her eyes.  "They're late," she growled, tapping her fingers on the massive oak table impatiently.  Seeing her wand laying next to her hand, she snatched it and waved it in the air.  "_Instantus_ _Apparaten_."

Harry Potter and Ron Weasely appeared on top of the table, disheveled and only half-dressed.  "'Mione," Harry complained, shooting her an emerald-eyed glare.  He slid off the table and finished buttoning his shirt, muttering a spell to conjure up his robe.  Ron followed suit, slipping his standard uniform vest over his head then fastening his own robe around his shoulders.  Hermione sat back in her leather chair, watching them with a decidedly annoyed look on her face.

"Um," a nervous voice piped up from the other end of the table.  Three heads swiveled to stare at the sixteen-year-old boy huddled in his folding chair, his platinum blonde hair falling disorderly around his face in direct contrast to its usual [gelled] perfection.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snapped, shoving a hand through his bright red hair and seating himself in the leather chair to Hermione's left.

Draco Malfoy's silver eyes appraised them anxiously.  "You really shouldn't use Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, Mione," he said in a small voice.  "You know it's against the rules."

Hermione's brown eyes scorched him with her scathing glare.  "Keep your mouth shut, Malfoy," she spat, her hand clenching threateningly around her wand.  "I could care less about this stupid school's rules."  She turned away, ready to ignore his complete existence as she carried on her own business, but then turned back.  "And _don't_ call me 'Mione.'"

"Watch your tone, Granger," Harry said mildly, sinking into his own leather seat on Hermione's right.  He propped his feet up on the table in front of him and drawled, "You wouldn't want to lose our 'archenemy', would you?"

Biting back a laugh, Hermione raised an eyebrow.  "No, we couldn't possibly lose the badass King of Slytherin who plans to make the saintly Harry Potter's life a living hell."  She sent a mocking smile down the table to Draco, making it clear what she thought of the "badass King of Slytherin."

"Who gives a bloody fuck?" Ron snarled, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.  He glared at Harry, resenting his obvious closeness with Hermione, the leader of the Hogwarts branch of Student Wizards And Witches Against School—or SWAWAS* as it was known among its Hogwarts members.  "I presume there was a purpose for calling this emergency meeting?" he asked, giving Hermione a challenging look

"Yes."  Hermione straightened, smoothing down the SWAWAS dossier in front of her.  She glanced around the table.  "Thomas, Finnigan" she said with a smile, "please share with the group what you heard concerning our statuses at Hogwarts.  'Our' being each individual member, not SWAWAS as a whole."  She glanced down the Gryffindor side to the two 6th years.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were both Gryffindors and seated accordingly—the SWAWAS meeting table was large and square, each side seating one of the four houses at Hogwarts.  On the Gryffindor side, directly in the middle and signifying their importance, sat Hermione and her two right (and left) hand men, Harry and Ron.  As the table was on the large side, Hermione had cast a projection spell on the room, magnifying each person's voice so that the smallest whisper from the Ravenclaw at the end of the table could be heard by Hermione, on the other side.  This also helped discourage any private conversations; members were less keen to talk amongst themselves when they knew their leader could hear every word.

Hermione was rather proud of the way she'd managed to find a room to house these private SWAWAS meetings.  She'd discovered the old, abandoned room on the third floor in the North Tower.  Though it was no longer off-limits after Fluffy's removal, the third floor remained relatively deserted, due mainly to its ominous darkness.  This, Hermione had found out after many hours of studying Harry's Marauder's Map, checking the most often-populated rooms throughout the castle and searching for the deserted areas.  She'd been delighted when she'd discovered this room, now known simply as the Meeting room between fellow SWAWAS, had charmed it to fit the thirty-some members, and cast warding spells to prevent non-members from discovering it.  It had been the meeting place since then, and everyone fit comfortably.

Seamus proved this as he spun around in his chair, arms flailing but not hitting anyone, when Hermione had called his name.  He'd been studying the stone wall behind him, thinking that the décor of the room had left much to be desired.  A picture or two wouldn't hurt.  He decided it was wise to refrain from commenting with Hermione waiting for his reply.

"Our status—each member's status, that is—is being questioned," he stated, mincing no words.  "Our roles and positions are being doubted…Hermione's," he inclined his head in a show of respect, "as Gryffindor's know-it-all bookworm, Weasely as Potter's best friend, Malfoy as the Slytherin rebel, and even Pansy as his beck-and-call whore."

"Well, no wonder," Pansy Parkinson said, crossing her arms indignantly.  She glanced at SWAWAS leader.  "I'm filing a complaint, Hermione, about having to constantly parade around in half-unbuttoned, hiked-up-to-here clothes in twenty-degree weather.  Not only is it frigging _freezing_, it's bloody degrading!"  She gestured at herself, clad in a modest oxford shirt and sweater vest, her skirt falling an inch below her knee.  "I'm not that kind of person!"

Flicking a brief look at the Slytherin girl, Hermione nodded.  "I see what you mean, Parkinson, but you must remember that it's your role and as much as you may dislike it, we all have an image to uphold.  However, if you are truly unhappy with it, you may register the complaint.  The Grievance Committee will review it."

Pansy sat back, satisfied.  She, however, did cast a disgruntled look at Draco, her expression clearly stating that she wasn't too particularly happy about tagging after _him_ like a puppy, but knew better than to press Hermione on the subject.  He stared at the table in response.

"Back to Thomas and Finnigan's report," ordered Hermione briskly.  Her eyes narrowed in displeasure.  "You all do realize, don't you, that our positions being questioned is one of the worst things that could ever happen to SWAWAS?  Our whole mission depends on our ability to uphold our image!"

Harry tapped his fingers listlessly on the tabletop, calling for attention.  "Who's doubting?" he asked.

Dean took in the "We'll-take-care-of-them" gleam in his eyes and replied shortly, "A group of Slytherin 7th years."

That got everyone's attention.  There was a low murmur of surprise and speculation, each phrase heard clearly by Hermione.  However, she only had eyes for one person.

"Malfoy," she drawled, seemingly uncaringly, but the way her hands were clenched in fists gave her away.  "This is an interesting turn of events, isn't it?  How our King of Slytherin, whose image is one of the most important, as the archenemy of Harry Potter, has allowed his acting to grow slack?  To let a group of Slytherins, his own housemates, become suspicious?"

Draco looked her in the eye, knowing she'd just get angrier if he avoided confrontation.  "Finnigan said they were also suspicious of Parkinson," he pointed out.  "And Potter, Weasely, and even you, Hermione."  He quickly ducked his head in the expected nod of respect at her name.

Pansy let out a hiss of anger.  Harry stared at him, indifferent.  Ron's temper flared and he reached for his wand.  A hand on his stopped him.

"You have a point," said Hermione, a slow smile spreading across her face.  She removed her hand from Ron's face and sat back in her chair, not saying anything as everyone's face riveted toward her in shock.

"Did you just agree with Malfoy?" Lavender Brown asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I did."

Draco's brows shot up, but he kept silent.  He was as stunned as anyone else…Hermione usually made it a point not to agree with him, of all people.  He was the lowest of low and Hermione only tolerated his presence in SWAWAS because he was necessary as Potter's rival, especially due to his background and his father.  He was perfect for the role and she knew it.  She couldn't jeopardize SWAWAS mission due to personal loathing, so she put up with him.  But putting up with him was a far cry from agreeing with him.

"I'm sure you have your reasons," Ron said through gritted teeth, still seething over Draco's unintentional insult.  He'd only been trying to shift the blame a little, he thought guiltily.  So she wouldn't direct all her anger at him…again.

Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder.  It was long, brown, and sleekly straight, a direct contrast to how she usually wore it when she played, as Seamus had so eloquently put it, the Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm.  Many people who laughed at her hair often wondered why Miss Top Of Her Class couldn't just find a spell to keep it tamed; they never considered that she left it that way because it helped the stereotypes that she was the studious type that didn't care for appearances.  

Nothing could be farther from the truth, Draco knew, his eyes running discreetly over Hermione's shiny hair, perfectly unbuttoned halfway white oxford shirt, loose Gryffindor tie draped artfully around her neck, pleated gray-and-black plaid skirt, matching knee socks, and polished black loafers.  She knew she looked good and she hated having to hide it under a bookish façade, but now, when she didn't have the strain of a role to play, she let her true colors show.  Draco blinked then refocused on what Hermione was saying, hoping no one had noticed him drifting off.

"Each of us is slacking in our roles," Hermione was berating.  "I know it's almost Halloween and everyone is exited, but we must not forget that our roles at Hogwarts are vital to the mission.  Live your roles, make your personalities come to life, be the person you were assigned to be."  She raised an eyebrow.  "Just don't come back to the next meeting expecting Potter and Weasely to suddenly be friends."  The room tittered.  Everyone knew about Harry and Ron's instant dislike and competitiveness with each other.

"Now, here is what we're going to do to take care of those nasty little suspicions those 7th year Slytherins are harboring."  A smile tipped her lips up.  "Unfortunately, we can't off them, I'm afraid ol' Dumbledore wouldn't stand that, despite being out of character.  What we _are_ going to do will not only reinforce our roles, it will be in the spirit of the upcoming holiday."  The entire room gave her their captivated attention.  She smiled at their anticipation and announced coolly, "We're going to have an inter-house game of Truth or Dare."

"'Mione," Harry exclaimed, his nonchalant attitude finally broken through, "are you serious?"  At her nod, he threw an arm around her and kissed her cheek.  "You're brilliant!"  She flushed a little, which attracted a few curious looks.  No one said anything, though.  They all knew about Hermione and Harry's relationship—it was the one indulgence Hermione had allowed herself in SWAWAS role-playing; she was still good friends with Harry outside of the Meeting room, though not as close as they really were.

Ron was glaring at their show of affection.  "I don't see it," he complained, his jaw tightening. 

"Of course you don't," Harry said dismissively.

Draco watched Hermione let him get away with the blatant insult.  Apparently, Potter was the only one she would.  She was otherwise extremely strict about trading insults in SWAWAS.  "Demotes general morale," she explained with a shrug.  But Potter, and herself, of course, were obviously the exceptions.

"Potter," Weasely growled warningly.

"Oh calm down, Weasely," Hermione said.  She explained, "The inter-house game of Truth or Dare will give Malfoy," she sent Draco a cold look, "a chance to redeem himself among his fellow Slytherins.  He'll dare Potter or Weasely or myself something insane or whatever that fits his role.  It'll also give anyone suspicious the chance to ask us a particularly probing question, and we'll answer in accordance with our characters, reinforcing our positions."

"Wow," Padma Patil said in admiration.  Her twin, seated on a different side of the table, nodded in agreement.

Dean was grinning from ear-to-ear.  "You're bloody marvelous, Hermione!"

She smiled graciously.  Harry smirked.  "No need to state the obvious, Thomas." 

--

*SWAWAS: pronounced exactly like it's spelled.  Swa…was.  Gee that was right helpful, wasn't it?  ^_^ Sorry, I had a little fun with that.

A/N: Well, there's the beginning.  The next chapter will give you a semi-brief history on SWAWAS and its members.  The Truth or Dare game will likely take place in Chapter 3 and more plot-twisting-stuff will be added.  ^_^ So what're you waiting for?  Read on…then review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rearranged**

--

A/N: I don't like Cho Chang.  I'm not sure why.  But I thought you'd like to know that…it explains why I make Hermione dislike her too!  Oh, and this story takes place in the gang's 6th year, making it 2004 (since the stupid 5th book won't come out 'til 2003.)

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.  I've taken artistic license with their personalities and the plot is my own.

--

[2]

After adjourning the meeting, Hermione made sure everyone had left and then rechecked her warding spell on the room.  It wouldn't do to have that despicable Argus Filch, the castle caretaker, accidentally run into the nicely furnished room.  True, it was lacking in wall decorations, but Hermione had her reasons.  In the wizarding world, the Muggle phrase "the walls have ears" took on another meaning altogether.  Pictures were as talkative as any human, and were not above sharing what they heard.

"Can't risk that," muttered Hermione to herself as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.  She knew better than to Apparate, especially when there might be a professor present to catch her.  Malfoy had been right about the risk, drat him, and she couldn't go around breaking rules now, when she had to reinforce her image as Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.

Before entering the common room, Hermione slipped easily into her role.  She refrizzed her hair, mighty annoyed with having to, and straightened her tie.  Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect, may not be concerned with appearances, but she respected the school dress code.  On stepping inside the homey gold-and-red draped room, Hermione waved to Harry and Ron who had already made it back and were once again buddy-buddy over a chess board.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry greeted her with a dazzling smile.  "Where've you been?"

She shrugged, smiling in return.  "I was in the library, working on my History of Magic essay."

Ron rolled his eyes.  "It's not due for another three days!"

She tilted her chin loftily.  "I like to get a head start on things.  I suppose _you_ won't even begin it until the night before it's due."

Grinning, Ron directed his knight to E5, offing one of Harry's bishops.  He glanced up at Hermione and shrugged.  "Sounds good to me."

"Oh!"  Hermione gave her classic frustrated groan then said, "Well, I'm going to change for dinner.  Will you meet me down there?"

Harry frowned at the chessboard.  "Of course.  After I trounce Ron at this game."  

Hermione saw Ron smirking in disbelief and discreetly elbowed him.  Much as she knew he disliked Harry, she couldn't have their competitiveness coming out now.  With a glare that spoke volumes, Hermione left the two boys to their game and went up to the room she shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  The two girls were engaged in their usual make-up and hair spells, as they often were before dinner.

Tossing the SWAWAS dossier she'd hidden beneath her robe onto her desk, Hermione grabbed a brush in her typical but vain attempt to tame her hair.  She didn't notice the papers spilling out of the folder as they hit the wooden desk.

The top sheet read:

**Student Wizards and Witches Against School**

Hogwarts section

_Established:_ December 23, 2003

_Founder:_ Hermione Granger

_Mission:_ To bring about the downfall of the school.

_How to accomplish that:_ Celebrate Harry Potter as the Boy Who Lived, the sincere do-gooder who only wants to vanquish Lord Voldemort.  Have Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's closest supporter, be his enemy.  Final confrontation, 7th year, will have Potter and Malfoy join forces to call Voldemort to the school and destroy it.

_Members:_ [personal files follow]

-Gryffindors-

Brown, Lavender -6th year

Creevey, Colin – 5th year

Finnigan, Seamus – 6th year

Granger, Hermione – 6th year

Patil, Parvati - 6th year

Potter, Harry – 6th year

Thomas, Dean -6th year

Weasely, Ron – 6th year

-Ravenclaw-

Boot, Terry – 6th year

Brocklehurst, Mandy – 6th year

Chang, Cho - 7th year

Jones, Philip - 5th year

McDavison, Emil - 5th year

Moon, Luna – 5th year

Patil, Padma - 6th year

Turpin, Lisa – 6th year

-Hufflepuff-

Abbott, Hannah – 6th year

Bones, Susan – 6th year

Finch-Fletchley, Justin – 6th year

Malkin, Taea -4th year

Minowa, Cassandra - 6th year

Pegasus, Raphael – 4th year

Strasser, Henry – 7th year

Witherspoon, Jake – 5th year

-Slytherin-

Bulstrode, Millicent - 5th year

Crabbe, Vincent – 6th year

Goyle, Gregory - 6th year

Knoll, Hilga- 7th year

Malfoy, Draco – 6th year

Parkinson, Pansy – 6th year

Tigro, Xavier – 7th year

Zabini, Blaise – 6th year

_Committees:_

New Admittance Committee

Grievance Committee

Security Committee

_Last meeting held:_ October 27, 2004

_Discussed:_ The uncertainty of positions, the slacking off in acting, and the upcoming Truth or Dare game on Halloween night.

--

The last two lines of information changed magically according to whenever Hermione called a SWAWAS meeting.  It had been updated only minutes before.

"Hermione," Lavender said, returning to the room from the bathroom.  Hermione glanced at the blonde girl, dressed in a spiffy black dinner robe.  "You might want to put those away."  She gestured at the spill of papers on the desk.

"Oh."  Hermione flicked a cursory glance at it, not particularly worried.  "It's all right, Lavender, there's a Hidden and a Repel spell on it.  Anybody who doesn't know the password, Anti-Repel code, and doesn't have a SWAWAS I.D. can't see anything but my History of Magic essay."  She smiled.  "Thanks though."  She waved her wand carelessly in the direction of the folder and it zipped its way into the bottom of Hermione's trunk.

"Oh, well, that's good."  Lavender beamed.  "Ready for dinner?  I want to show off my new robe."  She spun, the robe flying around her.

Hermione grinned.  "I'm sure Ron will love it."

Lavender blushed almost as red as the Weasely in question's hair.

--

A/N: Alright, so not much happened in this chapter.  I just wanted to straighten out some things with the SWAWAS. ^_^ I promise the get the next chapter up soon.  It'll be the start of some D/Hr action…after all, with Truth or Dare, the possibilities are endless!  Oh, and Ginny's role will finally be revealed… GO REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rearranged**

--

A/N: Did you miss what SWAWAS stood for in Chapter 1?  It's for Student Wizards and Witches Against School.  Clever, ain't I? ^_~ Tally ho!  Onward… *coughcough* Scuze me.  That came out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.  I've taken artistic license with their personalities and the plot is my own.

--

[3]

Harry was in his room poring over the six-foot-long Potions essay Snape had assigned when the picture frame on his desk rattled.  He glanced quickly about the room, making sure he was the only one there.  The rest of his roommates were out, most likely browsing the library for homework help or relaxing in the common room.  He gently tapped the upper right corner of the decorative iron frame.  The photograph of him, Ron, and Hermione laughing and playfully shoving each other in front of the Hogwarts Express on the last day of 5th year vanished.  On the blank white screen, a message scrolled across.

_Think of some good Truths and Dares.  The game may be required to enforce our positions, but there's no reason not to have some fun with it.  Put Malfoy or Chang on the spot.  That should be entertaining.  I've got McGonagall's approval.  Took a bit of persuasion but I finally convinced the old gal that the game promoted unity among the houses of Hogwarts and a load of other bull.  See you at breakfast.  We'll have fun tomorrow night.  Mione._

A smirk played across Harry's face.  He tapped the upper left corner of the frame then said, "No problem.  See you tomorrow.  Harry."  The message scripted itself as he spoke and vanished, on its way to Hermione's identical frame, their private means of communication, as Harry tapped the lower left corner.

He thought about sending it to Weasely, contemplating the forward button hidden in the lower right corner.  Finally, he shrugged and returned to his essay.  Weasely could be left out.  It was only one of the many things he'd been left out of anyway.

--

Ginny Weasely nervously fingered her prefect badge.  Her mother had been so proud when she'd realized she'd have one last prefect in the family.  The twins had left Hogwarts a legend, but known more for their mischief-making than their mischief-stopping.  Ron hadn't been particularly keen to make prefect either, especially with all his running around, breaking rules, and nearly getting himself killed with Harry.  But proud as Mrs. Weasely was that her only daughter was a prefect, at the moment her daughter was feeling more anxiety than pride.

"Yes Ms. Weasely?" Professor McGonagall asked, seeing the red-haired, freckled girl shifting nervously from foot to foot in the doorway of her Transfiguration class.

"I was wondering if I might speak to Professor Dumbledore?" ventured Ginny.  She clasped her hands together nervously and reminded herself that there was no other choice.  Dumbledore would be the only one who could help her, to either confirm or dismiss her theories…

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  "Is there a reason for calling on him?"  She straightened the papers on her desk.

"Well…"

"It's quite all right, Minerva," said a voice from behind Ginny.  She turned and saw Professor Dumbledore, a tall wizard with long white hair and a longer beard the same color.  His blue eyes twinkled warmly from beneath his wizard's hat.  "Would you like to come into my office, Ms. Weasely?"

Ginny nodded fervently, grateful that she didn't have to ask for the privacy.  She remembered to flash a thankful smile at her Transfiguration professor before trailing the Hogwarts headmaster out of the room and towards his office.

"I assume you wanted to speak with me about tomorrow night?" he asked kindly, slowing his pace until she was next to him.

_How did he know?_ She wondered.  "T-that's right."  She gulped then drew up all her courage, despite her shaking hands, and said, "I have some concerns about the Halloween inter-house game of Truth or Dare that's taking place tomorrow night in the Great Hall."

He didn't say anything, merely looked at her, encouraging her to go on.

Furrowing her brow, Ginny gave him a sideways glance, and said hesitantly, "As a prefect, it's my responsibility to uphold the rules, sir, and report any mischief-making and though there is no hard evidence, I am anxious about tomorrow night."  She paused then added quietly, "And I believe I have cause to."

Dumbledore ushered her into his waiting office.  "Let's hear it then, Ms. Weasely."

--

"I can't believe we have to play Truth or Dare with Malfoy," Ron groaned as he walked with a group of Gryffindors toward the Great Hall on Halloween night.  "Can you just imagine what kind of dares that git will come up with?"

"Something bloody, probably," predicted Harry gloomily.  He perked up as he caught sight of approaching Ravenclaws, among them Cho Chang, a 7th year he had been interested in since mid-3rd year.  He waved enthusiastically.

Ron smirked.  "Someone's happy to see their girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

Hermione was off to Harry's side, talking to Lavender Brown, or more accurately, engaged in an argument with Lavender Brown.  Parvati and a blonde 7th-year Gryffindor named Dawn Aurore were listening avidly to their heated discussion about the merits of Divination.  Hermione still held firm to her beliefs that it was utter hogwash and Professor Trelawney with all her smoke, mirrors, incense, and dramatic predictions, was feeding the class a load of bull, while Lavender argued that Hermione obviously didn't have the proper Inner Eye and just couldn't See the way some students (i.e., Lavender herself) could.  Behind them Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan, and 5th-year Colin Creevey (who had somewhat overcome his fascination with Harry) were discussing the possible strategies the Gryffindor Quidditch team could use when playing Hufflepuff in their next match.  Tagging behind them was Neville Longbottom, trying to look as if he understood every word of the conversation piping in with often misplaced, "So true!"  "Now the team would really benefit if they did that!" and once with a "Has anyone every thought about selling ice cream at the games?"  Further back, the younger Gryffindors were having their own private discussions, drawing attention only by their sporadic bursts of laughter.

All in all, it was a lively group that trouped into the Great Hall.  Many of the other students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin were already there, separated into large groups by their years.  While Dumbledore and the other heads of the Houses had approved the promotion of unity among the different houses of Hogwarts, the prefects had been left to take care of how the game was to be played within such a large group.  With Hermione and Ginny as the Gryffindor prefects, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott as Hufflepuff's, Terry Boot and Valerie West as Ravenclaw's, and Slytherin's prefects being Zachariah Nott and Draco—purely by bad luck and a father skilled in blackmail, as Ron always said—it had been easy to secure the game the way Hermione wanted it.  After all, five out of eight prefects were SWAWAS members and majority ruled, after all.  She was still promoting inter-house relationships, after all, just not inter-year relationships.

The Gryffindor group separated at the door, weaving through the pillows and cushions spread across the now carpeted floor to settle in front of one of the seven merrily crackling fires.  Parvati waved to Dawn as they walked in opposite directions.  Colin said a hurried goodbye to his fellow Quidditch fans and scurried across the floor to the 5th-year fire.

As Harry sat down, he noticed that all the tables had disappeared—sunk into the floor and covered with carpeting, Hermione explained to him, familiar with the process she had helped perform earlier after the Halloween feast—but the Head Table where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers usually sat was still there.  Hermione instructed him and Ron and the rest of them to make themselves comfortable in front of their fire.

"I have to up to the Head Table and explain the game and some rules," she said, brushing her hair out of her face.  She made a face.  "There were a lot more rules, and they were right sensible, but that prat got Snape to remove half of them."  She sent a brown-eyed glare in the direction of the Head Table where Draco was already waiting to make the announcements.  "See you in a few."  She smiled and ran off.

"This ought to be interesting," Ron muttered, looking very anxious to get on with it.

Harry was anticipating it as well.  "We'll get a chance to tell Malfoy to stick his bloody head in a toilet," he said happily.

"Or get him to kiss someone," Lavender whispered to Parvati.  They immediately swooned and received odd looks from the boys.

--

"Truth or Dare, Blaise?" asked a black girl named Ginger Fox.  She gave dark-haired Slytherin a challenging look.

Blaise smirked.  "Dare."

"Strip to your—" Ginger stopped and cursed.  "Damn, that's against the rules."  She glared at Hermione who stared stubbornly back at the Ravenclaw.  Ginger turned back to Blaise.  "I dare you to stand up and close your eyes then spin around with your wand.  When I say stop, cast the Lascivious Charm on the first person you see."

"Fine."  With a scowl and a shrug, Blaise stood and did as ordered.  As she did, the 6th-years closest to her shrank back a little.  But it was of little use.  When Ginger yelled, "STOP!" and Blaise opened her eyes, the Lascivious Charm spun out of the tip of her wand in a sparkle of red and hit Justin Finch-Fletchley directly between the eyes.  Everyone howled with laughter and Blaise spent the rest of the evening trying to keep Justin's lustful gaze and wandering hands away from her.

"My turn," she said, glaring as Justin approached for another attempt at pawing her.  Her eyes scanned the room and then settled on Ron Weasely with a malicious sneer.  "Weasely."

Ron was already protesting.  "Hey, hey, I've already gone!  The rules said everyone has to have gone at least once before someone gets it twice…" He trailed off nervously when Blaise said smugly,

"Everyone's already gone, Weasely.  I was the last.  Now…truth or dare."

Eyeing her distrustfully, Ron snarled, "Truth.'

"Oops," Blaise said with a smile.  She tapped her dark red nails against her chin thoughtfully.  "A truth, huh?  Let's make it juicy."  She winked at Draco who was curled up next to her, looking satisfied with his earlier dare, forcing Harry to either kiss Finnigan or trade his Firebolt X broomstick, the newest and improved rendition of the Firebolt.  With looks of extreme distaste, Potter and Finnigan had pecked for about half a second.

"Make it personal," drawled Draco, running his hand lazily up and down Blaise's bare arm.  From his other side, Pansy Parkinson glared enviously and grabbed Malfoy's free hand possessively.

Hermione watched, tempted to smile in approval at Pansy's brilliant acting.  She was so good at acting the whiny, zero-self-esteem, leeching, spotlight-craving whore, that it was easy to forget that she was really the dignified girl with determination glinting hard in her blue eyes, promising her best for SWAWAS.  A girl who also loathed Draco, if she recalled correctly.  This time, Hermione really had to fight her smile, knowing it'd be out of character with the girl who was supposed to be Ron's best friend and equally indignant at Blaise's pending question.

Blaise was still thinking amidst impatient grumbles and urgings to hurry up.  Hermione took the time to run curious eyes over Draco, one of the SWAWAS main concerns.  He seemed fairly in character tonight; cold, cruel, and condescending.  His mocking tone and malicious smirk matched the contemptuous gleam in his eyes.  She had to admit he was playing his role well.  She had never quite been so tempted to kiss him before…

Ugh.  Hermione shuddered.  _Draco is a pathetic little pawn in my game_, she reminded herself.  He was practically worthless and his character was nothing like him.  She had to be sure she remembered that and didn't accidentally start falling for his bad-boy, you-know-you-love-to-hate-me-cauz-I'm-so-much-better-than-you attitude… Though it was really getting a rise out of her.

"Who do you like better, Weasely," Blaise's cold voice cut through Hermione's thoughts, "Your famous pal, Harry Potter, or the bookworm, Hermione Granger?"

Ron's eyes widened.  "Y-you can't make me choose between them," he sputtered.

"Ron!"

"Answer!"

"Yes she can."

"It's in the rules, you _have_ to answer!"

"Just answer, Ron," Harry said, shrugging.  He pushed his glasses back up his nose.  "Hermione and I aren't going to get offended and start hating you."  He gave Blaise a what-kind-of-idiots-do-you-take-us-for look, making it clear he knew that she wanted to start a fight and knew better than to take the bait.

After a moment of consideration, Ron grinned.  "I like Hermione better 'cause she helps me with my Transfiguration homework!"  The 6th years laughed.  Harry grinned.

"I like her a lot for that too."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Hermione asked, pretending to look annoyed.

"Just playing, 'Mione."  Harry ruffled her hair.

Ron was looking gleeful as he searched for his next target.  Obviously, Slytherin.  He needed retaliation…Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would live with missing the next few turns.  "Pansy," he said, drawing out the name in anticipation.  His eyes gleamed.  "Truth or Dare."

She looked at him in loathing, clutching Draco's arm more firmly to her side.  "Dare," she replied loftily.  "Some of us aren't afraid to accept them, Weasely."

"That's because if you blow yourself up doing something stupid, your parents would be able to pay for the funeral," Draco remarked, making a few Slytherins snicker at his reference to the Weasely family's wealth—or lack of it.  Hermione noticed he hadn't exactly complimented Pansy either, a girl she knew he was supposed to dislike but put up with anyway because his father liked his associations with purebloods.

Ignoring Malfoy's deliberate insult as he had come to do after many years of turning as red as his hair and hastily thrusting a sword in Draco's face and yelling some curse that usually backfired, Ron focused instead on Pansy.  "I dare you to wear Hufflepuff colors for the rest of the night."  He grinned at her horrified expression.  "Hufflepuff colored pajamas," he amended.

A few minutes later, a very angry and extremely ridiculous looking Pansy, yelled, "That's it!  Truth or Dare, Granger!"

Hermione felt excitement rush over her.  Finally!  Her last dare from a Ravenclaw boy had merely been to burn her History of Magic essay.  She didn't bother telling them she had two copies.

"Dare," she said recklessly.

Pansy's eyes narrowed in satisfaction.  "Snog Malfoy," she hissed.  Hermione's eyes widened immediately in alarm, but not at the prospect of kissing Draco.  Pansy's suggestion was extremely out-of-character.  She was supposed to be the clingy type who hated sharing anything, especially Draco.  Pansy paid no mind to the warning Hermione shot her through a poison-tipped glare and everyone else assumed it was because she loathed the idea of snogging Malfoy.  "Kiss him and it better be good…tongues and everything," demanded Pansy.  She pointed at Blaise.  "And she'll time you.  Two minutes!  Two full bloody minutes!"

Malfoy was looking at Pansy with more hatred than usual.

Hermione got to her feet from her comfortable cushion on the other side of the circle and walked slowly towards Draco.  He sat still, simply look at her, his light blonde hair haloed by the glow of the fire, his pale skin awash with warmth, contrasting with the black he wore under his equally black robe, the silver and green Slytherin crest embroidered on the side.  Feeling her heart pounding, unable to tear her eyes from his, Hermione advanced slowly, repeating to herself _This is Draco…pathetic little Draco with no backbone…practically worthless…pathetic little thing with no backbone…practically worthless…but Merlin, what gorgeous lips!_  Her eyes widened.  Now where had that come from?

She studied the lips in question as she reached Draco and reluctantly sank to her knees in front of him.  Yes, they were gorgeous.  As was the rest of him, in a dark kind of way.  Her breath became ragged as he continued staring at her, unmoving, no taunt leaving his lips.  She closed her eyes and inched her face forward, until she could feel his warm, equally uneven breath, fanning across her skin.

_By Merlin, what is going on?_ she wondered.  Then she stopped thinking and pressed her lips to his.

--

A/N: Woohoo!  That's the third chapter.  ^_^ The kiss…to be continued.  Don'tcha love Mione/Draco action?  Sorry for the cliché Truth or Dare scene though... Are you wondering what Ginny talked to Dumbledore about?  You'll figure out…or find out…whichever comes first!  So read on!  Uhh…after I post the fourth chapter of course.  If you're stuck here, which it seems you are for now, go REVIEW!  Lovely little self-promotion going on, see?


End file.
